Moon Light
by Ara Jjang
Summary: A Trunks and OC fanfic. About a girl named Tsuki Hikari and she has special powers. She becomes friends with the Z fighters.
1. Moonlight Worth the save

This story really takes off when Majin Buu is about to destroy a city. This is my first fan fiction. So email me when you¡¯ve read it and tell me how it was.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
Moon Light   
  
Chapter one moonlight worth the save¡±   
  
Just before Majin Buu was about to destroy the city of Kitukata a little girl with black hair that was in two pig tails flew up to him and wanted to play with him because she didn¡¯t know he was bad. Her grandfather caught up to her just when she fainted.   
  
Majin Buu started to laugh then her grandfather, in a nice way threw her towards the Z fighters. Then Majin Buu got angry and blew up the city.   
  
The grandfather flew as quickly as he could to her but he was engulfed in to the force of the blast.  
  
The Z fighters were sensing this from Dende¡¯s place.   
  
Goku caught her and Dende lead him to a bed. She woke up, everyone gathered (strangely enough Piccolo as well. (But not as quickly as the others.)   
  
She looked at Goku and saw the halo above his head. She asked him in what he thought was the cutest voice ever ¡°Are you an angel?¡±   
  
¡°Who me? Are you kidding?¡± Everyone was surprised but then everyone remembered the halo.   
  
¡°Wait! Where¡¯s my grandfather?¡± The little girl looked like she was about to cry.  
  
¡°Your grandfather? Ah¡¦ your grandfather died trying to save your life.¡± Dende said.  
  
¡°But how do you know that?¡±  
  
¡°We have the power to sense people¡¯s energy.¡±  
  
¡°Like my grandfather could read minds?¡±  
  
¡°Ah¡¦ pretty much like that I guess.¡± Little girl burst out in tears.  
  
¡°Hey come on cheer up! You can play with us. It¡¯ll be fun!¡± Little Goten was trying to cheer her up.   
  
¡°Yeah!¡± Trunks joined in. The little girl gave an angelic smile.   
  
¡°Ok. But I don¡¯t know your names.¡±   
  
¡°Well my name is Goten.¡±   
  
¡°And my name is Trunks.¡± Trunks thought she was cute. He couldn¡¯t help but blush a little.  
  
  
¡°My name is Tsuki Hikari.¡±  
  
¡°So what was your grandfather¡¯s name?¡± Bulma asked curiously  
  
¡°My grandfather was Fushigi Hikari¡±  
  
¡°THEE FUSHIGI HIKARI!!! THE PSYCHIC?¡±   
  
¡°Who¡¯s that?¡± Trunks asked.  
  
¡°He¡¯s a famous psychic. He used his powers to save lives and to help lives!¡±  
  
"I can¡¯t believe that his grand daughter is here.¡± @o@  
  
¡°My grandfather was famous? Hmm¡¦ does picking your own nose have to do with being famous?¡± Goku started sensing again.  
  
¡°Oh no, Buu destroyed another city.¡±  
  
¡°Oh. It¡¯s all my fault isn¡¯t it?¡± She began to cry again.  
  
¡°Hey. Come on don¡¯t cry it wasn¡¯t your fault. It wasn¡¯t anyone¡¯s fault at all. We had a feeling that Buu would do this.¡±  
  
¡°Why don¡¯t you stop him? I know you¡¯re strong enough! And Goten and Trunks if you put your powers together you¡¯ll   
be strong enough as well.¡±  
  
¡°Well the thing is I don¡¯t belong here. I¡¯m dead remember *points to the halo* and yes I was about to teach them   
how to fuse together. I guess you have a little bit of your grandfather¡¯s powers.¡±  
  
¡°Well I do have powers but I could never control them.¡±  
  
Goku answered.  
  
¡°Now Goten, Trunks, we¡¯ve got to get on with our training.¡±   
  
Goku taught the two the Fusion Dance. When they successfully learnt it they went down to Buu they fused   
together and became Gotenks.  
  
Buu began to laugh and said, ¡°You come to play with Buu. Yay yay. Buu wait long time but had fun too.¡± They fought   
and fought.  
  
Ki blast after ki blast, in other words short distance battles and long distances battles. Gotenks used his   
ghost attack. Way into the battle they were losing and then Tsuki floated down.  
  
¡°Tsuki! You shouldn¡¯t be down here! Go back to the others!¡±  
  
¡°No way! I want to help. My powers only work in desperate situations and my grandfather taught me martial arts so   
you guys don¡¯t have to worry. I¡¯ll be all right¡¦ I promise.¡±  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
So did you like it I hope you did. 


	2. Tsuki in Action sort of

****************************************************************  
  
Oops I forgot to put in a disclaimer last chapter. I don¡¯t own Dragonball Z I only own Tsuki Hikari and her grandfather and her parents.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~Last Time~  
  
¡°Tsuki! You shouldn¡¯t be down here! Go back to the others!¡±  
  
¡°No way! I want to help. My powers only work in desperate situations and my grandfather taught me martial arts so you guys don¡¯t have to worry. I¡¯ll be all right¡¦ I promise.¡±  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Moon Light  
  
Chapter Two ¡°Tsuki in Action sort of¡±  
  
Fight went on Tsuki waited in the sidelines.   
  
Buu was losing then he looked at Tsuki and went after her Gotenks sent his ghosts after him and saved Tsuki.   
  
Buu got angry and they went on with the fight they fought and fought and Gotenks was starting to lose.   
  
Buu defeated him with another blow.   
  
Gotenks split up into Goten and Trunks and landed on their backsides hard and made a crater.   
  
Tsuki went up to Goten and kissed him on the forehead.   
  
She seemed as if she was hypnotised, Goten got up and jumped around saying   
  
¡°Wow I¡¯m better!¡± She went up to Trunks who was straining to get up and was about to kiss him on the forehead but Buu sent a KI blast after her. Trunks sat up and prevented the blast from getting her.   
  
Trunks was screaming with pain Tsuki snapped out of her hypnotised phase and looked at Trunks in her arms. He was bleeding all over.  
  
¡®What have I done?¡¯ Tsuki thought to herself.   
  
She started to cry and her tears calmed Trunks. They seemed to be healing him but Tsuki didn¡¯t notice. She looked at Buu and looked pretty mad she then used a power blast with her telekineses side of her powers on him. It did a lot of damage on him but still didn¡¯t defeat him. Then Gohan finally came. Tsuki was so tired from her drain of magical energy that she fell asleep. Trunks lay her down as far as he could from Buu because there was not enough time to go to Dende¡¯s place. Goten caught up to them and looked at Tsuki and Trunks looked at her as well and they both thanked her.  
¡°Ready Trunks?¡±  
  
¡°You betya.¡±  
  
They went to Gohan and Buu. Goten and Trunks fused together. Gohan was a lot stronger now that he trained with the Supreme Kai and the older supreme Kai awoken his ¡°sleeping powers¡± (you guys should know this. And remember Goku went back to the otherworld.)  
  
Gohan asked Gotenks who that girl is and he just said ¡°you¡¯ll find out after the battle.¡± When they were fighting Gotenks seemed much more stronger than before.   
  
Meanwhile where Tsuki was reading Gotenks¡¯ mind. She thought it was just a dream. But every movement he made she saw the consequence. She saw Gohan and Buu. They weren¡¯t doing so well. Gotenks was the first to go down. They heard in his mind:  
  
¡®Oh no Gotenks. You¡¯ve got to win, I know I thought Buu was good and was fun to play with, I don¡¯t know why, but I now know that he isn¡¯t and you¡¯ve got to win. He killed a lot of innocent people. He killed ¡¦ my grandfather! So please. You¡¯ve got to win! I know you can do it. I know you¡¯ve got a few tricks up your sleeves. Ah well you don¡¯t have any right now. Come on you guys you can DO IT! YEAH!¡¯  
  
¡®We can do it¡¯  
  
And with that they went back into the fight. They did it for their new friend Tsuki and all the innocent people who were killed by Buu. They did start losing anyway. Buu was about to finish Gohan and Gotenks with one more blow, but then they saw a blinding light from where Tsuki was. The blinding light engulfed Buu and Buu disappeared! He was finally defeated! Now Trunks, Goten and Gohan were able to finally rest for a while. Gotenks split up into Trunks and Goten. They saw a white figure with two pigtails running up to them.  
  
¡°You guys did it!¡±  
  
¡°What are you talking about you were the one who destroyed him!¡± Goten and   
Trunks said synchronising.  
  
¡°Huh? I don¡¯t know what you guys are talking about. I was asleep for the whole battle.¡± She explained.  
  
¡°Oh hi! My name is Gohan. I don¡¯t believe we¡¯ve met. What¡¯s yours?¡±  
  
¡°My name¡¯s Tsuki Hikari. Huh? I didn¡¯t know that boys wear earrings.¡±  
  
¡°Oh these are just from my trainer. Come on guys, the fight is finally over let¡¯s   
go home. Oh Tsuki where is your home?¡±  
  
¡°It got blown up by Buu. *Sob*¡±  
  
¡°Oh I¡¯m sorry. But don¡¯t worry we¡¯re going to make a wish and then your family will come back.¡±  
  
¡°You mean my grandfather?¡±  
  
¡°Ah yeah.¡±  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Was it all right? Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Come out Come out Dragon Balls

****************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own Dragonball Z  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~Last Time~  
  
¡°Oh hi! My name is Gohan. I don¡¯t believe we¡¯ve met. What¡¯s yours?¡±  
  
¡°My name¡¯s Tsuki Hikari. Huh? I didn¡¯t know that boys wear earrings.¡±  
  
¡°Oh these are just from my trainer. Come on guys, the fight is finally over let¡¯s go home. Oh Tsuki where is your home?¡±  
  
¡°It got blown up by Buu. *Sob*¡±  
  
¡°Oh I¡¯m sorry. But don¡¯t worry we¡¯re going to make a wish and then your family   
will come back.¡±  
  
¡°You mean my grandfather?¡±  
  
¡°Ah yeah.¡±  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three ¡°Come out come out Dragon Balls¡±  
  
Then Trunks, Tsuki, Goten and Gohan went to Dende¡¯s place. Then they were on a new journey to find the Dragon Balls.  
  
¡°Wait a minute, how am I going to travel?¡± Tsuki wondered.  
  
¡°You can fly!¡± Trunks, Goten and Gohan said together.  
¡°Yeah but, if I fly too much I¡¯m going to fall asleep!  
  
¡°Umm, hold on, maybe this will work. No, capsules take longer than flying. Ah I   
know! NIMBUS!!! I hope you have a pure heart.¡± Gohan pondered.  
  
Nimbus came up to the four of them. Then ¡°Wait!¡± Videl ran up to them.  
¡°I want to come too!¡±  
  
¡°Ah, all right.¡± Gohan accepted. ¡®Why me?¡¯¡±  
  
¡°Tsuki? Try to sit on the yellow cloud. I¡¯ll hold onto you just in case you fall.¡±  
  
Tsuki climbed onto Nimbus.  
  
¡°I did it! Oh! It¡¯s so soft! Ha! And so cute!¡±  
  
Nimbus took her for a little ride.  
  
¡°I think Nimbus likes you.¡± Gohan told her.  
  
¡®She¡¯s so cute.¡¯ Trunks thought to himself.  
*  
And now they were off to their new journey! *Note that they already found four of the Dragon Balls around when Buu was alive I think oh and don¡¯t forget Vegeta died.  
  
¡°Gohan? What do the Dragon Balls look like?¡± Tsuki and Videl asked him.  
  
¡°Well to start off with. They¡¯re balls and are orange and have red orange stars   
in the middle but the one star Dragon Ball obviously has one star in the middle.¡±  
  
¡°Oh I see. So how many do we have to find Gohan?¡± Videl asked.  
  
¡°We only need three more. We¡¯re near one. Come on this way.¡± He lead them   
towards one of the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Ball was on the edge of a cliff stuck   
in a vine of THORNS!!!  
  
¡°Wah?! IT¡¯S IN A VINE OF THORNS?! Now what are we going to do?¡± Goten   
complained. ¡°Can I do it?¡± Videl asked.  
  
¡°Nah, let us guys handle it.¡± Gohan said.  
  
Videl seemed to be powering up. She raised her hand and made a fist. Walked   
over to Gohan and said   
  
¡°GROHAN?!¡± Gohan slowly turned and faced Videl as if he knew what would happen. Then Videl ¡°Sure you can handle it!¡± She then   
punched him into the vine of THORNS!!!!!!!! Then he knocked over the Dragon   
Ball over the CLIFF! He went down with it. When he finally got to the bottom   
after a scream of horrible pain and suffering, and with a loud thud which   
everyone in Dende¡¯s place could hear - ¡°What was that?¡± Master Roshi pondered.   
- and a large crater under him he gave a weak shout   
  
¡°Hi hgot hit. Heuh.¡±  
  
¡°Nice punch Videl!¡± Cheered Tsuki. ¡°Yay for girls!¡±  
*  
  
And with that they got the Dragon Ball they wanted. One down two to go. Yeah! Oh and * - those signs are scene changes and well a but before that I have a say. Oh and if the fan fiction goes well I¡¯m going to delete all the little notes I put in and make it into a little book. Wish me luck! ^-^  
After they went to Dende¡¯s place for the picking of the thorns and the healing process they were on their way to find the remaining Dragon Balls.  
As they were on their way to find the Dragon Balls Gohan was more cautious about what he was doing, Goten was plain having fun and Tsuki was trying to catch a butterfly. She kept missing so in one shot she tried to get it one more time. She put in her last effort and she fell off Nimbus. Trunks ^_O was about to try and save her but Nimbus got to her.  
  
¡°Thank you Nimbus. I promise I¡¯ll never do that again, though it was so much   
fun but I¡¯ll never do that again.¡±  
  
¡°Um, guys?¡± Gohan started.  
  
¡°What?¡± Everyone asked him.  
  
¡°We¡¯re getting closer and closer to the Dragon Ball or ¡¦ its getting closer and   
closer to us.¡±  
  
¡°We¡¯re getting closer there¡¯s no way it could be moving. I mean it¡¯s not like in   
has legs.¡± Videl said. She was wrong it was getting closer to them. A huge Tara   
dactyl was coming straight towards them. While everyone was looking down   
Tsuki saw the dinosaur and said slowly ¡°Um, guys? I think you should all look   
up.¡± Every one screamed and moved out of the way.  
  
¡°Huh? That¡¯s strange. It¡¯s going away from us now. You don¡¯t think it ate it?¡± Gohan staring at the Dragon Radar and then the Tara Dactyl. ¡°Oh man! Come on   
guys lets go after the Tara Dactyl. I can¡¯t believe this.¡±  
  
Eventually they caught up to the Tara dactyl and Gohan grabbed it by the tail   
and span it round and round. Eventually the Tara Dactyl spewed it out.  
  
¡°Ew yuck!¡± Goten, Tsuki and Trunks were disgusted.  
  
¡°Who¡¯s going to pick up the Dragon Ball?¡± Trunks said staring at all the spew.  
  
¡°I¡¯ll do it!¡± Tsuki volunteered. Everyone stared.  
  
She was staring at it in deep concentration, she was attempting to use her   
psychic powers. She was thinking in her mind that she had to do it for all the   
people who died from Buu, she also thought of her dear home, her parents   
which she didn¡¯t know where they were and her dear grandfather.  
  
They were standing there for 10 minutes. Then she turned to them and said ¡°I   
guess it¡¯s not a very desperate situation for me. *sweat drop*.¡± Everyone   
dropped to the ground.  
  
¡°Well you did your best. I do still have a few thorns in my pocket maybe who   
ever gets the shortest thorn has to get it.¡± Gohan suggested.  
  
He then took out the thorns out of his pocket while he got poked a few times by   
them. He handed them out to everyone. They looked at theirs and compared.   
Trunks got the shortest one, at first he was trying to think of happy thoughts   
but then he still was disgusted. Until ¡°Yay Trunks! You can do it.¡± said Tsuki.   
And with that he had a tiny bit of more confidence. When he finally got it he   
threw it to Gohan and Gohan got knocked out. ^-^; I don¡¯t think he¡¯s having a   
good day.  
  
Yes they did go to Dende¡¯s place and luckily Dende found one in his room! ^-^;  
*  
  
They went outside and summoned the Dragon. They said their wish and they headed to Tsuki¡¯s house. Her grandfather was there but had a halo above his head.  
  
¡°Grandpa!¡± Tsuki went and hugged him.  
  
¡°Oh Tsuki. I¡¯m so happy to see you. But I have some bad news. I¡¯m not going to stay in this world for long because I was eventually going to die in two days anyway. So I want you to stay with these people and sell the house for money. I love you Tsuki.¡±  
****************************************************************  
  
Yay they finally found the Dragon Balls now I can get on with the next chapter. 


End file.
